


Destiel porny fun

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Cas and Dean as they explore their wonderful sex life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a student named Cas  
Who thought his friend had a great ass  
He gave it a squeeze  
And dropped to his knees  
Then blew Dean right there in the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Dean/Cas poetry! I had a little friend help out with this, but she doesn't have an account here. But thanks, Mary!

Dean found Cas lying on his back   
So he leant down and grabbed his sack  
He gave it a lick   
and made him come quick   
then ran off to find him a snack.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was roughly pushed to the bed  
then Cas grabbed his legs and said "spread".  
He reached for the tube  
and poured out the lube  
then he left him thoroughly bred.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was now on a quest  
Their clothes he quickly did divest  
He climbed up astride   
Then went for a ride  
'Til he came all over Dean's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas told Dean to be a good boy,  
He tied his wrists and lubed his toy.  
He gave him a kiss  
and put Dean through bliss  
then he basked in his lover's joy.


	6. Chapter 6

On the pillow Dean's head was thrown  
his lips parted on a loud moan  
a nipple was flicked  
and then it was licked  
as he let out a lusty groan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use a partial rhyme kinda for the first time. It's starting to get hard to come up with these things in this silly little format I limited myself to!

Cas's legs were straddled by Dean  
His green eyes held an amused gleam.  
He smeared him with pie  
From his neck to thigh  
Then he licked his boyfriend all clean


	8. Chapter 8

A blindfold fully blocked Dean's sight.  
He felt Cas give his neck a bite.  
Hands slid down his flank  
Then gave him a spank  
And made him whimper in delight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this one was hard to write. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like it! I don't even like it, and I wrote it!
> 
> Anyway, if any of you lurkers have anything you want me to add in this... silly nonsense I've been doing, feel free to leave me a comment! I will see if I can work it in somehow!

Castiel's hard cock was dripping.  
His neck, Dean was lightly nipping.  
Dean slid down his wrist  
and twisted his fist  
as Cas came from Dean's tight gripping.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas held up the shiny red plug.  
Dean groaned as it was pushed in snug.  
Hands slid down Dean's spine,  
He gave a soft whine  
As Cas gave it a gentle tug.


	11. Chapter 11

Down Castiel's back Dean did lick  
Anxious to try out his new trick.  
Cas let out a hiss  
As Dean pressed a kiss  
Then made his hole shiny and slick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on my [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I promise I am nice!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, you guys have to stop me or I'm just gonna keep going!

Cas blew Dean up against the door.  
Dean rode Cas on the cold, hard floor.  
They once fucked hard  
out in the backyard.  
Their sex life was never a bore.


	13. Chapter 13

Cas discovered Dean had a kink  
He liked to be brought to the brink.  
He liked to be sucked  
Then begged to be fucked  
Until he could no longer think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For HollyBlue2 who asked for restraints! Sorry, this might not be exactly what you were hoping for, but it is kinda hard sometimes to find words that rhyme and then match up to the way I write these! I can attempt a better one later on, if you wish!

Dean's hips soon began to gyrate  
With the toy against his prostate.  
His wrists were in cuffs  
He breathed out in puffs  
When the plug began to vibrate.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's teeth nibbled on lips so plush  
then his tongue followed Cas's flush  
His hips he did pin  
and tasted his skin  
as he ignored the need to rush.


End file.
